Crossed the Line
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Everyone has their line that if crossed they change. Vanessa has that line and changes her point of view of her father. What did Doofenshmirtz do to make Vanessa turn against him and help Perry? Read to find out. Has mentions of Phinabella and Candermey.


**A/N Okay, this is my second P&F fic so please be nice. Just a little one-shot to get me out of boredom. Please R&E (Read and Enjoy). I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

_**Perry's Point of View**_

It's been about a month since Monogram wiped the kids' memories. Everything quickly went back to normal, but that didn't mean I liked it that way. Right now I was lying beside Linda in the kitchen after, once again, defeating Doofenshmirtz. Today it was a Peanut Away Inator with Doofenshmirtz, don't ask, and a light ray with the boys so Lawrence could find his glasses. I wound up using the ray to blind Doofenshmirtz and hit the Self-Destruct button. So in other words Candace was moping because the light ray disappeared.

Linda skillfully moved around me as she cooked and moved. Finally, the boys and Candace came down the stairs for dinner, "Kids, dinner," Linda said setting the plates of food down, "And here's yours Perry."

I just stood up and ate the food in the bowl, "Hey Ferb," Phineas said, "Do you remember what happened that one day last month?"

I froze mid chew and saw Ferb shake his head, "Huh, that's odd," Phineas said, "Oh well."

I mentally sighed with relief and continued to eat. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," Linda said and went to the door.

I suddenly got a bed feeling, "Heinz? Heinz Doofenshmirtz?" Linda's voice came.

I started choking on my food. What was he doing here! I turned to the door and there and behold was Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz with…Vanessa? What were they doing here, "Hello Linda," Doofenshmirtz said smiling, "This is my daughter Vanessa. She wanted to come get something from your son…Ferb?"

"Oh," Linda said, "Come on in. Have you two eaten?"

"No, but I have to get Vanessa to my ex-wife Charlene soon," Doofenshmirtz said entering.

"Charlene?" Linda said, "I take my cooking class with her."

"Really!" Doofenshmirtz said shocked.

"Come on, stay for dinner," Linda said.

Dang it Linda! Okay, calm down Perry, he doesn't remember anything, "Well, okay," Doofenshmirtz said.

Vanessa rolled her eyes in annoyance and entered the kitchen with her dad, "Vanessa!" Phineas said remembering her from when they went around the world.

"Hey," Vanessa said calmly then looked at me.

I quickly began eating again trying to play dumb, "What's that?" Vanessa asked.

I winced, "Oh," Phineas said, "That's our pet platypus, Perry."

"Perry huh?" Vanessa said realization flickering in her eyes.

'_Dang_…'I thought, '_But hopefully Doofenshmirtz is too stupid to figure it out._'

Vanessa sat beside Candace and Doofenshmirtz sit beside Phineas. Linda gave them plates, "Mom makes the best fried chicken," Phineas said.

Linda smiled and sat beside Ferb, "So, how've you been Heinz?" Linda asked.

"Fine, I run my own business," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Really?" Linda said, "What do you do?"

"He's evil," Vanessa said.

Linda looked at her, "I'm sure you father isn't," she said.

"You haven't seen his work," Vanessa said eating the green beans.

"So, where's your husband?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"He's in London visiting his parents," Linda said.

"This is delicious!" Doofenshmirtz yelled then looked at me, "You have a pet platypus?"

"Yes," Linda said, "It's the boy's pet. His name is Perry."

"Oh, well that a coincidence because I know a platypus named Perry, but that's not him," Doofenshmirtz said, "He's a secret agent."

"Can animals even be secret agents?" Candace asked.

"Yes!" Doofenshmirtz yelled, "He fools my plans every day."

Candace leaned over to Vanessa and whispered something and Vanessa laughed. The boys finished and put their plates in the sink, "We'll go get you music player Vanessa," Phineas said and they ran upstairs.

Candace and Vanessa finished and did the same as Phineas and Ferb, "Whoa," Candace said almost slipping, "Careful everyone, its wet right here. I think the sink is licking again."

"Oh dear," Linda said.

The boys came back down with Vanessa's music player, "Here you are Vanessa," Phineas said giving it to her.

"Thanks," Vanessa said and put it in her pocket.

Doofenshmirtz got up, "That was very good Linda," he said, "Thank yo-whoa!"

Doofenshmirtz slipped and hit his head on the counter, "Heinz!" Linda yelled and helped him up.

"Dad!" Vanessa said running over.

"Oh, well, that hurt," Doofenshmirtz said.

"You've been through worse," Vanessa said.

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz looked at me and went wide eyed then looked at Phineas and Ferb who looked worried. I had a bad feeling about this, "Are you okay Heinz?" Linda asked.

"Yeah…" Doofenshmirtz said slowly squinting at me.

I played dumb and went in between Phineas and Ferb, "Dad, we better go," Vanessa said.

Doofenshmirtz nodded and they left, "Um, thanks for dinner Linda," Vanessa said before she left.

My stomach was doing flips. Something was off. I gulped softly.

_**Vanessa's Point of View**_

"I remember!" dad yelled once we were in the car.

I looked at him, "Remember what?" I asked annoyed.

He then began to tell a story…I went wide eyed because I knew what Phineas and Ferb could do and it seemed like something they would do, "Oh my word!" I yelled, "Dad h-how do you remember? I thought you said they wiped your memory."

"It must have happened when I hit my head," dad said, "Now, I know Perry's weakness; those two boys."

I went wide eyed, "But dad, they're only kids," I said, "They'll be starting middle school when school starts."

"You know what they can do correct?" dad said, "So, not only can I use them to get to Perry, but also fix my inators!"

I went wide eyed. We arrived at my mom's house, "Dad, please don't," I begged.

"Bye Vanessa," dad said.

I got out reluctantly and dad drove off. I ran inside the house, "Vanessa," mom said, "Where have you been?"

"Dad stopped by Linda's house and we ate dinner," I said, "I'm going to my room."

I closed my door and pulled out a number that I thought I'd never have to use. I grabbed the voice changer my dad made and dialed the number, 'Hello? O.W.C.A. H.Q Carl speaking.'

"Doofenshmirtz remembers," I said into the device.

'What?' Carl said, 'Who is this?'

"Doofenshmirtz remembers and is after the boys," I said into the device again.

Carl was quiet, 'Major Monogram!' Carl yelled and hung up.

I sighed with relief and hung the phone up. I have a line and dad just crossed it.

_**Perry's Point of View**_

I was asleep with Phineas when my watch started beeping. I looked at it and went wide eyed it said Code Brown…which is never good. I quickly got up, but was careful not to wake Phineas. I ran to an entrance to my lair and landed in my chair. Monogram appeared, "Code Brown Agent P!" he yelled, "Doofenshmirtz remembers what happened a month ago and is after the boys."

I growled in shock and was wide eyed, '_No!_' I thought.

"Protect the boys," Monogram said, "But try and keep your secret."

"Sir, it might be best if the boys remember so they can be more prepared," Carl said, "Doofenshmirtz knows their mom so he could easily trick them like he did the first time or he could use a family member or friend to get them to do anything he wants."

I nodded in agreement and Monogram sighed, "All good points, but we can't keep wiping their memories then giving them back," he said, "We may mess up their brain."

"Then how about we let them keep them," Carl said, "They could make more effective weapons for our agent quicker than our scientists could."

Monogram seemed to think about it, "That could be…" Monogram said, "Okay, we go with your plan Carl, but only the boys Agent P understand."

I smiled and nodded, "There's a ray in your watch," Carl said, "I put it in there just in case something like this happened. I'd do it before the family is up."

I nodded and took the elevator up. I sneaked into the boys' room and closed the door quietly. I then found the ray and shot the ray at Phineas then Ferb. I programed it so they'd know my briefing too. Slowly, the boys woke up rubbing their heads, "Perry…" Phineas said, "This…is bad."

I nodded, but motioned for them to go back to sleep. They did so and I took my hat off and went back beside Phineas and fell asleep myself, "Hey, wait a minute!" Phineas said sitting straight up, "Isabella kissed me!"

I sighed and pushed the confused boy down again and gave him a look that said, 'Bed then freak out about your best friend kissing you.'

Phineas sighed but did so. I fell asleep too, but not completely just in case Doofenshmirtz had a late night plan planned. I woke up with the sun shining in my face. When my eyes adjusted I saw Phineas pacing in his PJs and Ferb watching. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my mechanical notepad and hit a button that would allow me to talk to them by typing what I wanted to say and it would say it out loud, "Phineas, stop," 'I' said.

Phineas stopped, "But I want to know why Isabella kissed me," he said.

I sighed, "You are one clueless boy," 'I' said, "Isabella kissed you because she's like you since she moved next door, not that you'd notice. But stop worrying about it. She doesn't even remember she did it."

Phineas sighed but nodded and the boys got dressed. We went downstairs with me playing dumb once again. Linda had her purse so I guessed she was going out again and Candace was eating her cereal tiredly, "Okay kids," Linda said, "I have a lot of errands to run. So I won't be back to fix lunch and I'll bring dinner home okay. Candace, I want no phone calls I won't have time to answer them. You're in charge of your brothers which means if they do something they aren't supposed to be doing then _you_ put a stop to it. Understand?"

"Yes," Candace said sleepily.

"Good," Linda said, "Well, I'm off. Be good kids."

Linda left and Phineas and Ferb fixed themselves some cereal and me some breakfast. Suddenly, Candace's cell phone rang, "Hey Stace," she said and took a bite of her cereal.

Suddenly, the cereal came following from Candace's mouth, "You're not Stacy!" she yelled, "You're…Vanessa's dad! Where's Stacy!"

I went wide eyed and Phineas choked on his cereal and Ferb looked shocked, "What! Jeremy too! Vanessa was right you are evil! I want my boyfriend and best friend back! No! He hung up on me!"

Suddenly, the house phones went off as well as Phineas' phone and Candace's phone again. Ferb ran to the house phone in the kitchen while Phineas and Candace answered their phones. I was shocked, "Isabella and her troop are gone!" Phineas yelled in shock hanging up.

"So is Baljeet," Candace said shocked.

"Buford too," Ferb said.

"What's going on!" Candace yelled.

I had ran into the living room to call Monogram and tell him what happened, "What!" Monogram yelled, "Oh this is bad."

I glared at him in annoyance, "What do we do sir?" Carl's voice came.

"We're in a pickle," Monogram said, "Save the kids and if you absolutely have to give them their memories back, but that's a last resort understand?"

I nodded and looked and saw Phineas and Ferb look behind me. I nodded at them, "We're going to try and find our friends Candace!" Phineas yelled and grabbed me, "We're taking Perry!"

"Phineas!" Candace yelled, but we were already out the door.

Phineas and Ferb got on their bikes, "Remember," 'I' said using the pad, "This is a trap to get you two."

The boys nodded and used my jet pack and flew above them. When we arrived at the building I grabbed the boys and flew to the balcony and Doofenshmirtz was there, but I didn't see the kids, "Where's our friends!" Phineas yelled.

Doofenshmirtz laughed, "You like that wouldn't you," he said and pushed a button putting my in a glass container.

"Perry!" Phineas yelled, but before he could do anything Doofenshmirtz grabbed both him and Ferb, "Hey!"

I growled in anger at Doofenshmirtz, "Let us go Whack Job!" Phineas yelled.

I chuckled lightly, but then went serious again. Suddenly, the kids appeared hanging above sharp spikes their wrists chained together. Phineas, Ferb, and I went wide eyed, "Just three more to go," Doofenshmirtz said.

What? Suddenly, Norm landed with Candace, Linda, and Lawrence in his arms, "Mom! Dad! Candace!" Phineas yelled.

"What took so long Norm?" Doofenshmirtz asked annoyed.

"London is a little ways a way sir," Norm said and chain the family with everyone else.

"Whatever," Doofenshmirtz said, "Now for you two…"

"Heinz!" Linda yelled, "What are you doing!"

"My job," Doofenshmirtz said, "Vanessa told you I was evil."

Linda went wide eyed. Doofenshmirtz turned to the boys who gulped, "Now, I want you two to fix all my inators," he said pushing a button opening a door with all his inators, "I want them to work or everyone here, including Perry the Platypus, will be in trouble."

Phineas gulped and looked at me and I was trying to get out of the container. Phineas sighed, "Fine…" he said.

I went wide eyed, but I knew he didn't really have a choice. The two brothers went into the room and the door closed. Doofenshmirtz looked at me, "I win Perry the Platypus."

I glared at him. I don't think giving the kids their memories back would help anything, but I'm running out of options. There was only one hole in the container for air. I aimed the device at the kids and programed it so Linda and Lawrence would know too. I fired and hoped this could help in some way, "What the!" Doofenshmirtz yelled as the ray shot past him.

The whole group began to glow yellow then went wide eyed and began to struggle, "Whack Job!" everyone yelled.

Phineas and Ferb came out of the room oil all over them, "What's with you a Self-Destruct buttons?" Phineas asked glaring.

"They're fixed?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Unfortunately," Ferb said.

"Goodie!" Doofenshmirtz yelled and ran into the room with a slam of the door.

I rolled my eyes and Phineas and Ferb ran over to me, "How do we get you out of here?" he asked.

I shrugged. The container was literally glued to the ground. Phineas groaned. Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz came out with his gun full of 'pure evil' and fired it at Phineas and Ferb trapping them, "Hey!" Phineas yelled, "What's this about?"

"Can't have you ruining my plans," Doofenshmirtz said.

Phineas and I glared at him. Suddenly, I saw Vanessa sneak in the house. I saw Linda about to saw something, but Vanessa put her finger to her lips. Linda and everyone else was quiet, "Now, I just need to decide which Inator to use," Doofenshmirtz said and went back in the room and closed the door.

Vanessa ran out, "Is everyone okay?" she asked.

Everyone nodded and Vanessa sighed with relief, "Mom's going to freak when she doesn't find me in my room," Vanessa said and tried to find the off button for the spikes or something.

Suddenly, she saw a green and red button by the spikes. She pushed the red button and they closed. I smiled, "Vanessa," Linda said making her turned to her, "Look in my purse, I have glue remover in there. Free Perry."

Vanessa nodded and looked in Linda's purse and found a golden bottle. She ran to me and squeezed the bottle around the container and lifted it off me. I smiled at her and told her with my eyes to free the others while I ran into the door where Doofenshmirtz was.

_**Vanessa's Point of View**_

Perry ran into the room and I went to Phineas and Ferb in the bubble. I poked it with my filed nails and it popped, "That worked," I said.

The boys smiled and we ran to the others, "Vanessa, do you have a hair pin?" Phineas asked me.

I nodded and handed it to him, "Okay, we're going to have to stack on each other so I can reach them. Ferb, you get a Vanessa, but after I get on you," he said.

Phineas got on his brother and I bent down and put Ferb on my shoulders and Phineas was just tall enough to reach the lock on the chains. Isabella was first, then the fireside girls, then Buford, Baljeet, Stacy, Jeremy, Candace, Linda, and her husband. Once everyone was free I set Ferb down and Phineas jumped off him and gave me my hairpin back.

Suddenly, dad came out with Perry unconscious, "Perry!" everyone yelled.

"Vanessa!" dad yelled.

I glared at him, "You've crossed the line dad," I said, "Hurting kids, and their family! I'm done with you!"

Dad looked at me in shock, "Vanessa…" he said but then glared, "Fine than."

"What did you do to Perry!" Phineas yelled.

"I figured out what my Really Bad Inator does," dad said.

I went wide eyed and Phineas and Ferb growled. Suddenly, all the kids/teens attacked dad, "Whoa!" dad yelled and Perry went flying in the air.

I ran and jumped in the air above everyone and caught him. I looked at Linda and her husband who looked shocked, but not completely. I set Perry down on the ground pushed a button causing dad to float in the air, "Thought I forgot about this right?" I asked.

"Vanessa!" dad yelled.

Phineas and Ferb ran to Perry just as his eyes opened. The boys hugged their pet tight and Perry smiled. My breathing was slightly heavy because of all the action. Suddenly, Major Monogram and some nerdy teen arrived. Perry and the boys broke away and Perry gulped, "Good work Agent P," Monogram said, "And to the rest of you I guess."

"Someone get me down!" dad yelled.

"Oh we'll do that and wipe your memory again," Monogram said.

"What about our friends?" Phineas asked.

Monogram looked at us, "Well, the agency talked about it and we've decided to start and undercover human section and you'll all be the start of it," he said, "All you have to do is go about you normal lives and every Saturday come to HQ for training and keep an eye out for evil like Doofenshmirtz."

Everyone smiled and nodded. Monogram grabbed dad and enter the room with all the inators to wipe his memory, "Thanks Vanessa," Phineas said, "You really saved our butts."

I smiled, "Sure Phineas," I said ruffling his hair.

I then realized something, "Uh…where's Isabella?" I asked.

Phineas looked around, "Dang!" he yelled and ran out the door.

I blinked, "Okay, a little explanation please," I asked.

"Isabella kissed Phineas when we had our memories wiped," Ferb said.

"Oh…" I said.

**A/N Okay, maybe not as good as my other Phineas and Ferb story, but I hope it was still good. I decided to have this sorta kinda revolve around Vanessa because she wasn't in the movie. Please R&R.**


End file.
